firearmcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
ZSU-57-2
Overview |place of origin = |manufacturers = Omsktransmash|designer companies = Omsktransmash Design Bureaus, Zavod 174 and Zavod 58|period designed = 1947 - 1954|num built = 857 ~ 2023|dates in service = 1955 - c.1970|used by = |wars = |rus object des = Object 500|dev from = T-54|produced period = 1948 - 1955 (Prototypes) 1957 - 1960 (Serial)|main gun = 2 x 57mm S-60 L/76.6 twin aa autocannons OR S-68A|armour = 8-15mm|weight = 28.1t|length = Incl Gun: 8.46m Hull only: 6.22m|width = 3.27m|height = 2.71m|crew = 6|barrel overhang = 2.24m|engine = V-54, 4-stroke, airless mechanical injection, water-cooled 38.88L V12 diesel 520hp (388kW) @ 2000rpm|power weight = 18.5 hp/tonne (13.81 kW/tonne)|suspension = Individual torsion bar with hydraulic shock absorbers on the first and last road wheels|ground clearance = 425mm|fuel capacity = 830L|operational range = Road: 420km Offroad: 320km|speed = Road: 50km/h (31mph) Offroad: 30km/h|gun traverse = 360°|gun elevation = -5° to 85°}}The ZSU-57-2 ''Sparka'' is a Soviet self-propelled anti-aircraft gun. ZSU-'57'-'2' stands for Z'enitnaya '''S'amokhodnaya U'stanovka ''(Зенитная Самоходная Установка'') meaning "anti-aircraft self-propelled mount", '''57' stands for the bore of the armament in mm, '2' stands for the number of gun barrels. Built on the chassis of the T-54, the ZSU-57-2 is a Soviet self-propelled anti-aircraft gun. Variants Soviet ZSU-57-2 Prototype 1 Prototype based on a T-54 tank chassis equipped with experimental tracks. Unlike the production ZSU-57-2, the prototype weighted 26.172 tonnes, carried only 252 rounds (172 rounds in clips inside the turret and 80 separate rounds in the nose part of the hull in a special ammunition stowage), had thinner armour (8-10mm), and antennae mounted at the rear of the turret upper right side instead of in the middle. The first vehicle was built in June 1950, the second in December. ZSU-57-2 Prototype 2 Improved prototype with an increased ammunition load of 300 rounds. Six were built between 1951 and 1953 for several service tests. ZSU-57-2 Production 1 Mass produced between 1957 and 1960. ZSU-57-2 Production 2 Armed with a modernized S-68A Autocannon. Like the original ZSU-57-2 production model, it entered service with the Soviet Army in 1955. ZSU-57-2 Bulldozer The turret was replaced with a steel closed superstructure. The vehicle was equipped with a BTS-55 Bulldozer blade. PRC PGZ-80 Same turret as the ZSU-57-2, but armed with the Type 59 twin anti-aircraft autocannon (a copy of the Soviet S-68). This turret was mounted on the chassis of the Chinese ZTZ-69-II MBT. It is heavier than the ZSU-57-2 at 30 tonnes. Cuba ZSU-57-2 ZSU-557-2 with hanging flap type fronts to its track guards. Egypt ZSU-57-2 Modernization equipped with radar. Finland ItPsv SU-57 Finnish designation for the ZSU-57-2. ItPsv SU-57 Same as above but with a MG mounted on the front of the turret. ZSU-57-2M Finnish modernization of the ZSU-57-2. Equipped with radar and configurable ammunition. One prototype was produced but the project was abandoned because of high costs. East Germany Fahrausbildungspanzer 500U ZSU-57-2 converted into a training vehicle for T-54 drivers. North Korea Unknown ZSU-57-2 turret mounted on the ZTZ-59 MBT. Republika Srpska ZSU-57-2 ZSU-57-2 fitted with improvised overhead armour to protect the gun compartment from attacks from above, as well as rain and snow. It also has an ammunition crate fitted to the glacis plate with serves as additional passive armour. Used mainly as a self-propelled gun. Category:Russia Category:Soviet Union Category:Tank Category:Self-Propelled Anti-Aircraft Category:Cold War Category:Cold War Tank